


the cafe

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, norenmin own a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: A small cafe owned by three friends. On a one busy day a certain Lee Donghyuck visits the cafe and friendship blooms.





	the cafe

**Author's Note:**

> norenminhyuck >>>>  
> okay so, i'm gonna try to publish a fic of norenminhyuck, or any ship inside the 00 line, for the days leading to christmas eve! the 50th week is a very busy week for me tho so idk if i can publish a fic everyday but i will try to! this is also kinda for me to cope with my feelings and all, or kinda to distract me for at least a moment to write.  
> but anyways, i hope you will like it!

The small cafe was full of people. All of the tables were taken and whenever one became available, another group of people entered the cafe.

Jaemin hadn't had the time to breath since his shift started. To make it even busier, only he, Jeno and Renjun were working. Renjun was making drinks as fast as he could, Jeno was making sure said drinks got to the right people and Jaemin was trying today hear what the customer ordered over the noice of people talking.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard, silencing the whole cafe. "Fuck," someone had accidentally bumped into Jeno and made him drop all the dirty plates and cups he had been carrying. "Oh my god i'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!" Jeno just sighed and waved his hand at the customer, "It's fine, it was an accident." He quickly went into the kitchen area to get a broom and a dust pin. The customer was still there when he returned, looking apologetical.

"Can i at least help you somehow? You look extremely busy," they asked.

"I don't think there's a way you can help us," Jeno answered and continued cleaning the glass. The customer glanced at the amount of people in the cafe, growing and growing every minute. "I- I used to work at a cafe, i could at least help you clean the tables or something."

Jeno looked up at that, "I don't know. We couldn't be able to pay and we don't even know you."

They smiled at Jeno, "It's fine! You don't need to pay me! And i promise you i won't do anything bad, i just wanna help."

Jeno cleaned up the last pieces of glass and stood up. "Okay just, let me go talk to the others okay?"

They nodded and smiled at him, "I will be waiting here."

Jeno gave him a small smile and turned to walk back into the kitchen before turning back, "I don't know your name."

"Oh yeah, I'm Donghyuck!"

It was nearing the time when the cafe was supposed to close and the people in the cafe had gone from every table being taken to only a few tables being occupied. Jaemin was cleaning and organizing the counter, Renjun was making the last few drinks for the customers, Jeno just placed down an order and Donghyuck was emptying a table from dirty cups.

After a good 20 minutes the last customers left and Jeno turned the 'open' sign into 'closed'.

"You know Donghyuck we really owe you one for helping us," Renjun said when he, Donghyuck and Jeno sat down on one table. Jaemin came a little later with a piece of cake and a cup of coffee for everyone.

Donghyuck smiled shyly, "It's fine, i kinda broke like 20 bucks worth of dishes. And i didn't have anything planned today anyway."

"I bet you most people wouldn't have done anything, they would just apologise and leave," Jeno said. He took a sip from his coffee but ended up coughing, "Jaemin i think i got your coffee. Ugh tastes horrible." He pushed the cup to Jaemin who smiled widely.

Donghyuck raised his eyebrow at that, "How do you know it's Jaemin's?"

"His coffee order is literally death, it's americano with too many extra shots of espresso. I have no idea how his heart handles it all," Renjun explained and rolled his eyes.

"If we can stop slandering my coffee order, Donghyuck!"

The said boy looked at Jaemin, "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna start working here? We really need help here and you really did help us today," Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno were all looking at him, an expecting look in their eyes.

"I- yeah, i could use a job right now," Donghyuck smiled at them.

"Okay! Let's celebrate!" Jaemin yelled excitedly and raised his coffee cup like he was going to toast.

"You can come tomorrow so we can do the paperwork," Renjun said to him quietly when Jaemin and Jeno started to talk loudly about whatever.

"Seems good to me."


End file.
